


I Hope You Know I Need You

by gsl0112



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Angst, Blink and you'll miss it, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Camping, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Summer Camp, Top Harry, Top Louis, because they are silly, but just a bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-10 02:31:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11682186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gsl0112/pseuds/gsl0112
Summary: When Louis accepted Niall's invite to work with him on Sunny Mountain, the summer camp, he was only looking for some extra money to buy cigarettes. What he wasn't expecting was green eyes, curly hair, pink lips and dimples. And, to make it even worse, he definitely wasn't expecting having to share a room with said green eyes, curly hair, pink lips and dimples.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in a while, so I hope you all enjoy it! First chapter is just an intro, other chapters will be longer :)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: obviously, this is a work of fiction, and has nothing to do with any of the boys. It's made by a fan, for fans only. Cheers!

Summer jobs were a thing Louis Tomlinson was quite used to and, to be honest, something he looked forward to, considering he would get to have some extra money to take back to uni with him when classes started again and stop feeling guilty about being 20 and asking his mom for to pay for his cigarettes.

Despite all that, Louis had never worked on a summer camp. Never really liked them. But, when Niall, one of his good friends from back home, told him how much he could make by working with him this summer as a camp counselor, Louis couldn't possibly say no. According to Niall, all they had to do was to make sure no one dies (makes sense, in Louis' opinion) and that no one is drinking beer after curfew (Louis hopes that is meant for the kids only) or smoking weed (Louis really hopes that is meant for the kids only). So, all in all, looks like an easy job. 

The camp was called Sunny Mountain and that’s a really fucking cliché in Louis’ opinion, but who was he to judge. That’s what his mother tells him anyway, while they were driving there. Louis was feeling lost, because, while he was excited with the prospect of meeting some cool people, he couldn't stop thinking about the possibility of those cool people being actually really horrible people and no one liking him, leaving him alone for the 8 weeks he’s staying here. What was helping him with his anxiety was the knowledge that Niall, amazing and bright Niall, would be there also. So. Not completely alone, at least.

They get to Sunny Mountain around lunch time on Friday, and it is only counselors and chiefs arriving today. Friday is the day they have meetings and get everything organized for the kids’ arrival on Sunday. It’s also the day when the counselors get to pick their cabins. Niall told him it’s a really chaotic event. There are some cabins with air-conditioning and people will do anything to get them, apparently. Niall told him that last summer he managed to get himself and his friend Liam one of the cabins with A/C and this one girl offered him a hundred bucks for it. Niall denied. 

Louis got out of the car and took a deep breath, stretching his back after being seated for so long. Despite not really liking camps, Louis couldn't deny that if felt good to breath clean air again after being in New York for the past months. He also couldn't deny the place, even with it’s pathetic name, was quite pretty. He couldn't see a lot from where his mom had parked the car, but he could see what looked like some of the cabins and a very big lake. Nice. Lakes were cool.

“Louis! Hey!” Louis heard behind himself and turned around to find no one other than Niall Horan himself. He couldn't help but smile at his old friend.

“Hey mate!” Louis answered, opening his arms to hug him. Niall crashed at him and they both stumbled back a little. Louis always saw Niall as an over-excited puppy, and every time they met, Louis gets the confirmation he could not have found a better “How have you been?” 

“I’ve been great! I’m so happy you are here, we are gonna have a blast, I’m telling you. Gonna spend the whole summer swimming and laughing and hooking up with girls, if Jesus feels like helping me.” He said and looked at the sky as if he was making a silent prayer to Jesus. He looked down at Louis and stoped for a second. “Or, you know, boys. Lots of hot counselors ‘round here. No one prettier than me, mind you, but I think you’ll enjoy it, Tommo, trust me.” 

“Oh yes, Niall, darling, I’m sure he will.” Louis’ mom said, putting her hands on her hips and pretending to be mad. Louis couldn't help but laugh at Niall’s embarrassed face when he realized she had heard him talking about hooking up with girls. She came closer and hugged him. “Jesus, I feel like I haven't seen you in ages, can’t believe how tall you are.”

“Well, ma’am, you know how much I eat, can’t possibly expect me not to grow, now, can ya?” Niall answered, making Jay laugh, and consequently, Louis smile.

“You are right, you are right. Forgive me for being impressed.” She said and winked. How could his mom be so cute, really? She turned to Louis. “Sweetheart, if everything is okay, I think I probably should be heading back now. Don’t want to leave the girls alone for so long.”

“Yes mom, of course. Let me just get my bag from the car.” He walked to the car and shouldered his big red bag that weights way more than it looks like. Fitting everything inside had been nothing but a miracle, really.

After saying good-bye and hugging his mom, he is left with a grinning Niall, a too-heavy bag and anxiety. Great combination.

“We should head down and meet everybody else. You’re gonna love them.” Niall said and started walking, without even waiting for a reply. Louis rolled his eyes and followed him. 

They had been walking for about five minutes when Niall points to a building with a big door and lots of windows.

“This is where everything happens, really.” He said. “From meetings, to games, to karaoke… anything really.” 

Niall walked to the door and Louis followed him inside, closing it behind himself. When he looked inside the room, he was surprised to see a bunch of people his age, some standing in different groups and talking, some others siting in a circle in the middle of the room. There was music playing and everybody looked happy and relaxed. That made Louis’ breathing a little easier.

“Hey assholes,” Niall shouts, waving his arms around to get everyone attention and making Louis blush like mad in the process, “look who I have here! Louis!”

Everybody turned around, even those who looked deep in conversation, but, while Louis expected some to look pissed for being interrupted, all the faces Louis looked at were smiling and waving back at him. He managed to smile and raised a hand to wave back at them.

“Hello, guys.” He said and walked further inside with Niall. He followed Niall to a group that was standing in the right side of the room and Louis was faced with three guys. The first one he noticed had a buzzcut and, while he looked like he spent all his time at the gym, he also somehow managed to look like a happy puppy, much like Niall. Niall introduced him as Liam and Louis smiled at him.

The next guy had darker skin and the first thing Louis noticed were all the tattoos on his arms. Being a tattoo guy himself, Louis couldn't wait to have a better look at them, but thought it would be a little rude to just grab the guy’s arms and start analyzing them. So, maybe another time, then. The guy smiled at Louis and introduced himself as Zayn. Cool. 

Louis then turned to the third guy. He had been busy having a last look at Zayn’s tattoos, so when he lifted his face, he wasn't prepared for the shook he received. In front of him was the most gorgeous man Louis had ever seen in his life. Later, Louis would realize the guy had curly brow hair that reached his shoulders and really broad shoulders, but all Louis could see right now was green, green eyes and all he could think was tall, tall, tall. He was aware that he had been staring for longer than appropriate for someone you were meeting for the first time, but he was paralyzed. He could not move even if he wanted to. It was only when he saw the guy’s mouth moving (and oh my god, his lips were so pink), that he somehow managed to come back to reality.

“… name’s Harry.” Was all Louis managed to get from the guy’s, Harry’s, sentence. And Jesus Christ, his voice. Harry was smiling at him and it was at that moment Louis realized he was fucked. Completely fucked. Because this person in front of him, Harry, was Louis wet dream since he realized he was gay. Honestly. Tall? Check. Nice lips? Check. Curly hair? Check. Fucking dimples?!! Check. So. Again, fucked.

“Nice to meet you all.” Louis answered, turning back to look at all of them and somehow try not to look like a pervert. He was highly aware of Harry’s present at his side. Could feel the heat of his body next to him and not turning to look at him was starting to become painful. 

“Niall told us a lot about you,” Liam answered, “we are very happy you decided to work with us.” 

“Yeah, it’s going to be great, I told him!” Niall said, making Louis smile again because he swears to God Niall had said that same sentence about a hundred times since he got here 20 minutes ago.

“Yeah, I really hope so.” He risked a glance to his side and saw Harry already looking at him and his dimples were still there, as if they were glued to his face, and Louis really, really wanted to set himself on fire right now. 

“So,” Zayn said, looking as if it pained him to say it, “unfortunately, all the cabins with A/C are already taken. We got here too late.” 

“Oh, fuck,” Niall cried, and it was one if the first times in his life that Louis saw Niall looking this sad. He couldn’t help but laugh at the dramatics of it all. “can’t believe I’ll be sticky all summer.”

“Well, mate,” said the voice on his right, and Louis turned to it automatically, facing Harry, “I think you’ll be sticky with or without the A/C, anyway. It’s only a matter of time.” 

Louis chuckled, but on the inside he was burning. So the men of his dreams also appeared to have inclination towards the use of sarcasm. There is nothing in the world that makes Louis as horny as sarcasm does. Amazing. What else God? What else are you going to do to end Louis’ life? He bets Harry has a massive dick and loves to eat ass. God is funny like that.

He took a last look at Harry and found him looking back at Louis with what looks like pride on his face. Was he proud for making Louis laugh? Was there really a connection going on here or was Louis legit going crazy right now? God, he hoped he wasn’t. Really hoped so. As Niall said, maybe Jesus felt like helping Louis this summer.

“Whatever you say mate, but no girl will want to have sex with me without the A/C.” Niall answered.

“Niall, sorry to tell you this sweetheart, but you are not having sex with anyone in our cabin.” Liam answers, and that made Louis stop. What did he mean with “our cabin”? Louis was a hundred per cent sure that he would be the one sharing the cabin with Niall. How could that useless blond rat betray him like that. How could he.

“Liam, I’m sorry sweetheart, but you are delusional.” Niall said with a laugh, as if Louis world wasn’t falling right now. Who would he end up with?! He was pretty sure he would have to share the room with some dirty kid who farted in their sleep. Or who liked to like, walk around naked or something. Jesus help him.

“Niall,” Louis started, and he didn’t know how to say this without sounding like an asshole, “if you are paring with Liam, then who the fuck am I staying with?” Ok, so he ended up sounding a bit like an asshole but, again, world’s falling and shit.

“Oh Lou, don’t worry about it! Because Zayn’s dad owns the camp,” and wow, Louis didn’t know that, “so he doesn’t have to stay in the cabins. That leaves Harold here,” Niall pointed at Harry, and oh no, please Jesus, no… “all alone. So you two can share, right Harry? It’s perfect!” 

And. Well. Louis was going to kill Niall. What does one do when one is supposed to share a living space with a person one is (very) attracted to? What was Louis supposed to do when he woke up with a boner in the middle of the night because he was dreaming about pink lips and curly hair and he turns around and is faced with said pink lips and curly hair?! Louis was going to be half-hard for 8 fucking weeks. He was going to die. For sure. He can’t believe he was going to die on a place called Sunny Mountain, of all places. 

He blinked once and tried to take a deep breath, before slowly turning to his right and facing the fucking monster he would be sharing the cabin with for whole 8 weeks. Harry was smiling at him with those damn dimples and when their eyes met, he winked at Louis. So. Really dead then.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I can't thank you all enough for all the support on this fic! All the kudos and the messages really mean a lot to me <3
> 
> I would also like to apologize for how long it took me to update and how short this chapter is. I had some personal problems, and college started again, so it was kind of hard to write anything, and I wanted to update at least something, so it came out short... Anyway, I'm really sorry. Promise the next chapters will be better and I'll update faster.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy and don't forget to leave some kudos and maybe a comment with what you think? <3

After it was decided that Louis and Harry would be sharing a cabin, Louis felt as if he was high. High and really fucking nervous. But then we would look at Harry, and Harry seemed so happy and okay with everything, and that would make fell a little less like a mess.

“Hello, everyone.” said a deep voice from the middle of the room, and everyone stoped talking and turned to look at the person the voice was coming from. It was a very tall man, with a big head and an even bigger quiff. He was wearing the camp’s shirt: a very hideous yellow color with “Sunny Mountain” written on it. The thought of wearing it made Louis cringe. “I’m Nick, and I am the camp supervisor. Hope you all had time to meet each other and have a chat.” He took a deep breath before continuing. “Now, what we are going to do is give each of you an area to work with this summer. As most of you know,” and Louis clearly didn’t, “we have four main areas here: crafts, swimming, games and soccer. You’ll have to choose one. But please know nothing is definitive, and if you don’t like the area you choose, you can always change it.”

There was no doubt at all in Louis mind that he would be picking soccer. Obviously. Well, he for sure wasn’t picking swimming, the idea of being shirtless in front of people making him cringe, and he played soccer since he was a kid, and was quite good at it. It would be fun to play with the kids. Louis looked at Harry and he had a confused face on.

“Hey, what are you choosing?” Louis asked him, whispering.

Harry turned to him with big eyes and a smile. Louis wondered if he was ever not smiling. “Well, even though I really love crafts, I’m gonna stick with swimming.” He answered in a pensive way, as if he wasn’t really sure of it yet. "The crafts building is too fucking hot and I'd be sweating the whole day.” 

Louis nodded, trying and failing not think about a sweaty shirtless Harry. “Uhm, I - yeah. I can understand that. I’m choosing soccer and I’ll for sure have some very serious sunburns.”

“Oh, that’s awful!” Harry answered, a little louder than necessary, and some people turned to look at them. Harry quickly covered his mouth with his hand, letting out a chuckle and a low “sorry" and blushing a pretty pink on his cheeks. Louis was so endeared already, it was pathetic.

They tuned back to whatever Nick was saying again, and after explaining the basics about the camp, what they could and couldn't do, he passed around a paper sheet, where they should write down their names and the area they had chosen. Louis wrote his name and “soccer” in front of it and passed it to Harry. Their hands brushed for a brief second and Louis could not help but notice how soft Harry’s hands were. Again, pathetic.

He waited in silence for everyone to finish filling up the paper, having a look around. There were around 20 people in the room, and everyone looked quite chill. Liam was talking excitedly to a girl with caramel hair in a corner and Niall was apparently telling some story to a bunch of guys right in the middle of the room and they were all laughing together. There was a group of girls right next to Louis, and he could hear them planning a way to get someone named Alex to trade his cabin with A/C with them. Then, he looked at Harry.

Harry was busy reading the list, probably trying to find out what his friends chose to do, so Louis got a good opportunity to really look at him. The first thing he notice again was how tall Harry was, as in way taller than Louis. Louis never really liked to feel small, hated when people commented on it, but knowing how big Harry was next to him made heat crawl up his stomach in a way it really shouldn’t. Next thing Louis saw was something he had not noticed when he first saw Harry. His clothes. Harry was wearing a tie dye shirt, purple and green, and some really large striped pants. Hanging from his neck were 3 necklaces, two of them being different stones and the third was what looked like a paper airplane mate of metal. He had flip flops on his feet.

Now. Louis was never really into the hippie type, always preferring a suit and tie over anything else, but, somehow, Harry made it work. His clothes fitted him like a glove, really, and he looked so, so good. Louis wondered how good he would look without them, though. But. Not the time.

“Lou,” Niall appeared next to him and Louis jumped back because he hadn't noticed him approaching at all, “I’m gonna go with Liam to our cabin to leave our bags and shit. Why don’t you two do that as well?" He asked, pointing at Harry.

“Yeah. Let’s do that.” Harry answered, already shouldering his bag, that looked much lighter than Louis. Hippies.

Louis nodded, also taking his bag. The two boys started making their way to their cabin, Louis following Harry. Harry started showing him what was what on the camp, pointing to some buildings while they were walking. Louis nodded along and tried to memorize the things the other boy was saying, but he knew he would have to ask again later.

After some minutes of walking, they finally get to their cabin, and it's the last one on the first rows of cabins. The closest one to lake, also. 

“So, here we are, cabin Pluto!” Harry said excitedly, while moving his arms around as if he was a seller trying to persuade Louis into buying something. Louis laughed at him.

“Pluto?! Really? All the cabins have names related to the space or something?” 

“Yes!” Harry answered, and his excitement over cabin names was way to cute for Louis to handle, really. “Our row is only planets. Second row is stars.” He paused for a second and took another look at the cabin, as if he was thinking about something. “Well. I mean. Pluto is not really a planet anymore, now, is it?”

Louis nodded. “Yeah, it isn’t… But that’s a really shitty thing to do to a planet, in my opinion.” 

“What do you mean?” Harry asked him, looking really curious, as if Louis was presenting a thesis or something. 

Louis chuckled. “I mean… For his whole life Pluto thought he was a planet and suddenly, BOOM, they decide he is not good enough to be a planet anymore. How would you feel, Harold, if one day people turned to you and told you you are actually not human anymore because you are not big enough? That would suck.” 

Harry looked at Louis for a couple of moments, before nodding his head, while still in thought. Suddenly, he stoped nodding and his confused frown was replaced by a smug grin.

“Let's be honest here, Lou. If one of us is not big enough to be considered human, that is you.”

“Hey! I’ll let you know I am quite big, alright?! It’s not my fault you are a fucking giant." Louis answers, pretending to be mad and hitting Harry’s arm.

“Louis, you are Pluto!” He said between his laughs, as if the ideia of Louis being the same as a denied planet was hilarious. It wasn't even that funny, but Louis couldn't stop smiling at how ridiculous and cute Harry was being. He started shouting: “Louis is Pluto! Louis is Pluto!” 

Louis jumped at him to try and cover his mouth, but Harry was too tall and kept jumping around, so he wasn’t being too effective. When Louis managed to cover Harry’s mouth, he felt a wet thing on his palm and quickly pulled it away.

“Oh my God, you licked me! Who even does that? Jesus.” Louis grabbed Harry’s shirt and cleaned his hand, pretending to be disgusted.

“Me, obviously. Now, stop acting like a child and let's go inside.” Harry said, while turning and walking up the steps to their cabin.

“Me? You were the one who starting shouting about planets and licked my hand!” Louis said while following him inside, but Harry simply waved a hand around, making Louis roll his eyes.

“So,” Harry started, pointing at the two beds in front of them, that were right next to each other. The room had a good size, considering only two people would be staying here. There was a small wardrobe beside each bed and a very hideous green rug on the floor between them. There was also a bathroom, and when Louis went to inspect it, he was presented with a fairly sized shower (thank god), a sink and a toilet. “Which bed do you prefer? I don’t mind, really.” Harry asked.

“I can get the left one, maybe?” It was the one closer to the bathroom door and Louis thought it might be better to stay close to it, in case he needed to take a piss in the middle of the night (more like in case he woke up with a boner in the middle of the night and had to run or something. But that’s not the point).

“Yeah sure, that’s cool.” Harry answered, dropping his bag on the other bed and sitting down. Louis studied him for a second. He was feeling the bare mattress with his hands, which Louis now noticed were huge. He was so gorgeous and cute and nice and Louis had known him for less then two hours but he already knew he liked him. Like, could possibly in the future really really like him. 

But, the thing was. Louis didn't even know if Harry was gay, or bi, or something, much less if he would be attracted to Louis. He had obviously being very welcoming and charming, but maybe that’s just who he was, right? It doesn't had to mean anything, had it? Maybe Niall knew something. Louis would have to ask him. 

*****

“Food tastes better than last year.” Niall managed to say while still chewing.

After unpacking, Niall, Liam and Zayn showed up at Louis and Harry’s cabin wanting to have lunch. Now, the five of them were sitting on a round table, eating some beef and mashed potatoes.

“Thank God," Zayn answered, “because last year it was just sad.” The other boys, minus Louis, all nod their heads, agreeing with Zayn. Louis thought it was funny that Zayn would talk shit about the food, considering it was his dad’s camp.

Harry was sitting next to Louis, with Niall on his other side. Louis noticed he ate rather slowly, munching for some time before swallowing. And Louis could not stop noticing him. It looked like his body was hyper-aware of everything Harry decided to do. It was rather annoying.

“Hey. Are you liking it here so far?” Harry asked, nudging him with his arm. Harry said it in a low voice, as if meant to Louis only. Louis looked around and none of the other boys had heard it, continuing to talk about the food. When he turned to look at Harry, he was looking directly at him, bringing butterflies on his stomach when he concluded that yes, Harry was talking to him only.

Louis had to force the butterflies in his stomach to stop before he could answer anything that wasn’t “Harry, marry me please”. “I - It’s cool, I guess. I mean, let’s see when the kids arrive, but for now, it’s cool, yeah.” He gave him a small smile.

“Oh, that’s good. I think you’re gonna love it.” He said, then let out a chuckle, “You’ll probably get pretty tired, but it’s worth it.” 

Louis nodded. “At the end of the first week, I’m going to be dead, I’m sure. Soccer always kills me.” 

“I’m so glad I chose swimming. Wearing almost no clothes the whole summer is going to be awesome.” Harry said excitedly, smiling. Instantly images of an almost naked Harry came into Louis’ thoughts. He couldn't help it even if he tried. 

He let his eyes travel to Harry’s chest, just for a second, where the v-neck of his shirt was exposing a part of his chest… his strong and tanned chest. Louis involuntarily licked his bottom lip.

Someone elbowed his other side, making Louis jump and realize he had been staring at Harry’s chest for a little longer than expected. He lifted his eyes and met Harry’s, blushing when he realized the other boy had caught him staring. Harry had his brows furrowed and was biting his bottom lip. Louis didn't know what that look meant. Shit.

Louis averted his eyes, turning to see who had called him. “Hey, Niall.”

Niall was looking at Louis with a funny look on his face, with furrowed eyebrows, like Harry, but instead of biting his lips, he had a smug grin on. Louis was confused for a second, before Niall let his eyes move to Harry, then back to Louis again. At that, Louis understood. 

Apparently, Harry wasn't the only one who had caught Louis staring. Niall wiggled his eyebrows at Louis and he felt even more blush rise to his cheeks. Jesus, so what. He had a crush on his roommate. Congratulations Niall, you saw it first. He looked at Liam and Zayn, hoping that maybe they had not noticed what was going on, but both of them where looking as is they were trying not to laugh. Jesus.

Louis didn't have enough courage to look at Harry again. He cleared his throat. “Ugh... I - I’m going to go get some - ugh… water. Yeah. Be right back.” He said, before quickly pushing his chair back and standing up from the table, walking to the drinks table without looking back. Great start.


End file.
